Naruto: Highschool Days
by Princess.Of.Pain
Summary: In the city of Izumi-Ran, there is an arts-specialty high school from which many famous musicians and artists have graduated from. Now it's Team 7's time to take the stage. Will they make it into The Ichinorito Arts Academy?


• Naruto •

Highschool Days

* * *

Chapter 1

Boy's Portrait, Girl's Deceit, Child's Play

* * *

_Wednesday_, _January 24, 2007._

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow's the day. Tomorrow I'm going to audition for the most promising high school of my entire life. If I don't get into this Art school, then I'll never become a known artist. No one will take my seriously as an artistic person unless I get into this school._

_But what I don't understand is why Naruto's auditioning for this school too. He's auditioning for the school through instrumental. He's auditioning on the drums, but I highly doubt the moron will even get past the door before he gets himself into trouble. Naruto didn't even think of auditioning before he was convinced to try out. Stupid Kakashi._

_Even so, I sure hope Sakura gets into the school. She's so talented; she has the best acting skills I've even seen! Though, they're hell of a lot better than Naruto's, that's for sure. But Sakura's still really dramatic, so she's definitely going to make it in._

_Well, I'd better get some sleep for my audition tomorrow. I can't wait. Who knows, I'll maybe if I get in, I'll be one of the new students attending the most promising school in all the world._

_The Ichinorito Arts Academy._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

* * *

That next day certainly was nerve-wracking. Uchiha Sasuke stood before the grand doors of Ichinorito. Its steel-framed glass doors allowed the boy's hollow eyes peer within the school's walls. The glass double doors had been covered by a thin black curtain from the inside, just for the next three audition days. The school's white brick exterior seemed so welcoming, yet whenever Sasuke imagined himself seeing these walls everyday for the next four years, his confidence suddenly dropped.

It wasn't long before the boy tightened his grip on the glass case in his hands. Now, one couldn't possibly pass the audition without possibly showing any material, could they? So Sasuke, as instructed by the audition reference sheet for the visual artists applying for Ichinorito, had placed under a lot of stress the last two months. Not only did he have to finish a portfolio of his artwork in such a short period of time, he also had to paint a poster, sketch a self-portrait, and supply the judges with a small sculpture. He was actually quite surprised that he had accomplished such an amount of work in just two months. He had never realized he had so much free time on his his hands…

Taking his steps through the glass doors felt like he was about to begin his first day as an official student of Ichinorito. Oh, how lovely that feeling felt. He wanted to feel that again, but for real. Sadly, for now, he would have to bring his bags and his small case to the reception desk for more information on his audition. Of course, he would have to wait in line like the rest of the other students. It wasn't long before he was reminded that he would be competing against these many other students with high hopes of being accepted into the high school. Once again, his confidence dropped.

"May I help you young man?" the reception lady has asked. Something about this woman seemed so suspicious. Maybe it was her thin-framed glasses covering her narrow green eyes, or the curly strands of chocolate-brown that fell to her shoulders. There was just something about her…

"Hi, I'm auditioning for visual," the boy replied quietly.

The woman looked down to one of the five binders opened in front of her on the desk. Without bothering to look back up, he bluntly asked, "Your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha… Uchi- Oh, here you are." Check. "Please take your items and the visual arts audition room is just down the hall to your right. There should be a door at the far right, down that hall, okay sweetie?" An oddly formed smile made its way to the woman.

"Th-Thanks," Sasuke muttered before quickly speed-walking away from the desk; yes, there was _definitely_ something up with that woman. It wasn't long before he made his way over to the beginning of the corridor. He was quite terrified, but a calm expression fences his true emotions. He could hear each step he took, their slow, steady pace quickly fastening. They got faster, and faster, AND faster! Was THE Uchiha Sasuke actually nervous about making it into Ichinorito? Not even he himself knew, but he could feel his heart ready to explode as he laid his hand on the doorknob.

As he turned it, he began to wonder: Was this really his last time in this school?

Meanwhile...

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" the girl's scream rang out down the street. There, at the doors to Ichinorito, occurred a fight. Yes, the ever-so-classic fight between the most short-tempered girl in all of the city of Izumi-Ran, Haruno Sakura, and the recently labeled 'local village idiot', Uzumaki Naruto. Why were they fighting? None questioned anymore, really. Many in Izumi-Ran knew quite well that Naruto caused quite a ruckus in the city, and Sakura had something of a Multiple-Personality Disorder. But why were they fighting _this _time? Naruto had been so excited about his audition that he had pushed Sakura out of his way to reach the door before her. Of course, it was quite rude, but the boy had quite a reputation with the citizens of Izumi-Ran- he was a mischevious little boy who had no consideration for other people whatsoever. He didn't bother to listen to other people, and always went off doing things his way.

THUD!! "Hey, what was that for?!" Naruto shouted as he rubbed his head, "Sakura, what the hell!"

"That's what you get for pushing me over you jerk!"  
"But you were in my way!"

Argue this, argue that. Quite an amount of people stared at the bickering teenagers at the entrance to The Ichinorito Arts Academy. Some laughed, while others just shook their head with much irritation and disappointment. Of course, many people looked down on the two. After all, you couldn't trust them in the same room together without them arguing about the stupidest of things.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you suck!" Sakura pretty much blasted into the boy's ear before making her way into the high school. Many stared at her, especially the boys. She was quite lovely to most of them. Cherry blossom-pink hair, emerald eyes, pale white skin… Yes, she was quite attractive. Her red baby doll top flowed down to her mid-thigh over her faded skinny jeans. She was raised about an inch due to her black heels, which click-clacked with every step she took. It rang out through the main foyer as she made her way to the reception desk. Her silver hoop earrings swayed back-and-forth as she looked into her tote bag, which held a few important papers.

Luckily for her, every boy in the line (which was pretty much everyone in it) has allowed her to go in front of them, for they were infatuated by her beauty. A smile came upon Sakura's face, which had melted all the boys' hearts.

"Name?" the reception lady asked. She was the same woman that had intimidated Uchiha Sasuke earlier, but to the girl, she seems completely harmless.

"Um… Haruno Sakura," the teenager replied, "I'm going to audition for drama."

As she had done with the Uchiha, the lady looked through the binder with the girl's corresponding arts area to look for her last name. "Haruno… Oh, here you are, deary," the lady spoke happily as she looked up at Sakura, "Please go to the theatre, just up this small platform behind me and through the doors."

"Thank you!" Sakura bowed in respect. Little did she know that when she had bent over, the boys behind her looked at her… Err…. Behind. When she had straightened back up, the girl quickly headed up the platform behind the reception desk and entered the blunt gray double-doors, ready to take on the judges.

The girl had practiced the last 3 years for this day! She spent that time learning to sing and look private drama lessons in preparation to make her way into Ichinorito. Her parents, though, had not approved of her dreams as an actress. No, her father wanted her to become a lawyer, whereas her mother wished she'd follow in her footsteps and start her own clothing line. But that was not what Haruno Sakura wanted to do. No, she had her own life, so she was going to follow it. 3 years ago, Sakura had gotten into an argument about applying for Ichinorito for the time she had to be concerned about getting into a high school. In the end, she went to go live with her older sister, Haruno Kikyou, who herself had taken in her mother's footsteps and started her own clothing line.

But now came the question: Was Haruno Sakura good enough for this high school?

To the boy's misfortune...

"Oww…." Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he walked through the doors of The Ichinorito Arts Academy. He was in quite a lot of pain, especially after the blow to the head Sakura had given her. He was quite the opposite of Sakura, in terms of formality for this audition. His hair was the same old messy blonde, his eyes as blue as ever. He just had a black t-shirt and baggy jeans on. One might even think that Naruto had ran all the way from his apartment as soon as he woke up. Big surprise? I think not. Naruto was quite a bum.

The boy groaned as he joined the group of 5 boys waiting to speak to the reception lady. Though, it was quite shocking to see that the five boys had lived through Naruto's complaining as it wasn't long before he saw the lady over the desk. "Hey, lady!" he announced over the desk, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to make it into Ichinorito for the drums! Believe it!"

My, this boy was quite obnoxious. The lady sighed as she gave Naruto a death glare before looking for his name under 'Instrumentals – Band' in the instrumental folder. "Yeah, okay, downstairs in the basement floor," the woman muttered, gesturing to the staircase to her right, "Room 115, okay?"

Naruto gave her his classic cocky smile before storming off downstairs. "Thanks lady!!" his voice echoed behind him as he dashed down to the staircase. As he came to the first floor, he noticed the peculiar smell of the hallways, and the rustling sounds of paper, and the tuning of the instruments. The walls were a blunt gray, and the lockers on the floor were a corresponding blunt blue. Yes, this basement floor was quite… Depressing. Oh well, if he were going to be attending Ichinorito, then that would be okay.

An hour passed since he had sat down waiting for his turn to audition. Finally, they had called him into the band room! With a loud SCREETCH! and a completely unneeded "I'm going to become the school's drummer, believe it!" Naruto made his way to the door.

Then he realized: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…


End file.
